


Say those words

by Lambqueen1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobia, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Modern Era, New Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Protective Bill Denbrough, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Harm, Slurs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stanley Uris Lives, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: At the age of Sixteen everyone get the first thing their soulmate will ever say to them on their wrist. Eddie Kaspbrak was extremely disappointed it what his soulmate first says to him. wondering what type of person his soulmate was. Especially since he was at a brand new school. Can Eddie learn to love who his soulmate is? or will he decide to be alone forever. (ugh i suck at summaries but i hope you all like it, it'll be worth the read i promise!)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Birthday words

**Author's Note:**

> so I love soulmate fics, and I've been wanting to do this one for a while, I also want to eventually go back to my other soulmate fic and fix that up, which I will eventually do. but I hope you all like this, please leave a comment and a kudos if you do!

It was three minutes until midnight, September second 2016, Eddie Kaspbrak will officially be turning sixteen year old. Sadly he just moved to a new town, and had no friends since school didn’t start until the seventh, so there he was, sitting alone in his bedroom, staring at his unmarked wrist and patiently waiting. His mother showed no interest in what his arm was going to say, she said she hoped it was blank so he wouldn’t leave her, causing him to laugh and say he’d never leave her. Eddie stared at his cell phone waiting for the clock on it to turn to twelve, knowing that if his mother walked in and saw him still awake, she would beat him until he passed out.

“Come on, hurry the fuck up,” Eddie mumbled softly, shining the light on his wrist and waiting. Suddenly the clock turned to twelve, and black ink started to appear on his wrist. He closed his eyes tightly counting to three before opening them again, and stared at his wrist, extremely disappointed.

“The fuck does that even mean!?” he yelled, staring at his wrist and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His wrist said in big black letters, “Shut the fuck up Bill, I was busy fucking your mom,” he felt sick to his stomach reading that. Who the hell was Bill, and what was he going to do, If his mother saw that on his wrist, she would literally have a heart attack, refusing for him to even meet his soulmate, not to mention everyone who will judge him when they see it. Eddie tried to take some deep breaths, remembering the youtube videos about how to control anxiety, he sighed and then laid back down on his bed, staring at his wrist with disappointment. “Great, another thing mommy can hate me for,” he grumbled, remembering when he came out to her, and she refused to accept it, calling him a mistake.

The next morning Eddie decided to ignore the fact it was his birthday, he mother seemed to play along with that, not even wishing him a happy birthday.

“Eddie-bear, remember to take your medicine with you when you go to the library,” she said, as she sat down his breakfast, egg whites and wheat toast. Eddie sighed, wishing he could have pancakes at least once, since it was his birthday and all, but he knew better than to push for that.

“I will mommy, I have them in my fanny pack, along with my inhaler,” He stated, as he started to eat his disappointing breakfast, occasionally looking up at his mother. She always gave him the bad breakfast, while she got to eat whatever she wanted, and today she was having pancakes, that felt like a kick in Eddie’s stomach. She knew he wanted pancakes, since that was what he always requested on his birthday, which always got denied. Eddie forced down his breakfast and stood up, grabbing the books his mother had for him to return to the library, mainly just medical books, but Eddie managed to sneak a few comic books in the pill. “Okay mommy, I’m heading out!” he yelled, before he left he kissed her on the cheek and mumbled “I love you,” and then raced out the door.

The library wasn’t that far of a walk, it was just a small ten minute walk, and the weather was nice today, so Eddie was happy to go. He got to be alone, and got to go somewhere without his mother, which was almost like a birthday present. This year he asked for a dog for his birthday, of course his mother said no, saying he was allergic, and when he asked for a cat instead, she almost beat him. So instead, Eddie asked for a new laptop, one he could do his homework on, which his mother agreed too, she wanted her son to be a doctor after all.

After about ten minutes Eddie managed to make it to the library, he walked towards the front doors, ignoring the group of five boys and one girl out front. They all seemed to be arguing, but Eddie had his headphones in so he was able to tune them out, glad that he didn’t have to listen to them and get a headache. He walked towards the counter, turning in all the books and then walked towards the comic book section in the library. He started to look at them all, rolling his eyes at the huge selection of manga there was, he wasn’t too big of a manga fan, so instead he grabbed the Xmen and Avenger comic books, smiling slightly.

When he turned around, he ran into a boy with Brown hair and blue eyes, holding hands with some little kid. He took out one of his earbuds and bit his lip staring at the boy.

“F-Fuck, why d-don’t you w-watch w-where y-you’re going!” the boy whispered loudly to him, Eddie glanced at his wrist and then sighed, he looked at the little boy who had a book about boats, and then the older boy. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Eddie finally mumbled, the little boy tugged on the older boy's arm lightly.

“Bill, don’t be mean, he’s new here, he’s probably nervous or scared,” the boy said, Eddie looked up at Bill's face as his expression suddenly went soft. “Okay G-Georgie, S-Sorry, I s-suck with first I-im-impressions,” Bill Eventually stuttered out. Eddie nodded his head gently and smiled looking down at his feet.

“That’s okay, I kind of deserved it,” Eddie said, laughing a bit, Bill smiled gently and Extended his hand. “William Denbrough, b-but e-everyone calls me B-Bill,” he said, waiting for Eddie to shake his hand. Eddie bit his lip and looked around, he sighed and then looked away. 

“Nice to meet you Bill, i’m um Eddie Kaspbrak, sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but hands have a lot of germs on them, and so unless you have hand sanitizer, I don’t feel comfortable touching it.” He stared at his feet as he spoke, feeling incredibly rude for denying a hand shake. Bill was silent for a bit and then laughed gently.

“Man, you’re w-weird j-just like the r-rest of u-us, y-you’ll f-fit right i-in!” he exclaimed and then looked at Georgie. “Oh t-this is m-my little b-br-brother G-Georgie!” Bill said again, smiling, Eddie gave a light wave, causing Georgie to suddenly be shy and hide behind Bill back. Eddie smiled gently and looked at Bill, he laughed a bit and rubbed his head.

“Well I better be going, it was nice meeting you,” Eddie said as he waved, walking towards the checkout lady and putting his headphones back in. As he did that, the people from outside walked in, walking over towards Bill, Eddie made eye contact with one of them, a boy with blue eyes, curly brown hair and glasses. Eddie instantly blushed when he made eye contact, then saw the shirt he was wearing, and wrinkled his nose. “Who wears Hawaiian shirts,” he mumbled quietly as he finished checking the books out and made his way home.

The first day of school at Derry high was on a Wednesday, which didn’t feel normal to Eddie, he sighed as he sat in his mother’s minivan as she drove to school. “Mommy, why can’t I get my license? I’m sixteen, I should be able to drive,” He whispered. His mother shot him a glare and kept quiet, causing Eddie to shut his mouth fast and look at his hands. His mother had certain looks that meant, keep your mouth shut or you’ll regret it.

Once she got to the parent drop off lane, she looked at Eddie and fixed some of his hair, she then pointed to her cheek, forcing him to kiss it. Afterwards, he mumbled he loved her and raced out of the car, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Eddie walked towards the school cafeteria, he walked inside and looked around, noticing the kids from the library and taking a deep breath. They seemed to notice him too and started to whisper slightly, then a girl with bright red hair ran towards him, making his stomach suddenly flip.

“Hi! I’m Beverly Marsh! Bill told us a bit about you! Said you seem pretty cool! Want to come and sit with us!?” she asked, trying to include Eddie in their group. Eddie hesitated at first but then decided it might be a good idea to join them, he didn’t want bullies to single him out and attack him. He nodded his head, causing Beverly to smile even more. “Great! Let's go then!” she yelled out as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards their table. Once there she forced him down in a seat, it took everything in Eddie power not to stand up and clean off the seat with a wet wipe. He lightly smiled and held in a deep breath.

“You’ve already met Bill,” Beverly spook, causing Bill to look up and put up a peace sign. “This is Stanley Uris, he’s Jewish, his father is a rabbi,” Beverly said, Stanley blushed and looked away, going back to a book that had a bird on it. “This is, Ben Hanscom, he’s really really nice!” she said, Ben lightly waved and smiled at Eddie, Eddie waved back. “This is Mike Hanlon, his family owns a farm, he has baby lambs on it!” she said, Eddie wrinkled his nose, imaging all of the smells and germs that had to be there. Mike waved to Eddie, earning a wave back, Eddie looked at them all and noticed one of the kids was missing.

“Wasn’t there one more person in your group?” Eddie finally asked, remembering the boy with really nice eyes that made his heart beat fast. He also remembered the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about that boy, his dreams even seemed to involve him.

“Oh you mean R-Richie, H-He’s a-always late, it's w-why we n-never wait for him,” Bill explained, right when he said that, Richie seemed to pop out of nowhere, causing Stanley to jump and drop his book.

“Shut the fuck up Bill! I was busy fucking your mom!” causing Eddie to instantly feel sick and pass out. Making the others rush to his side worriedly.


	2. Speechless Richie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright all you cool cats and kittens, I hope you like this chapter, also if you can tell me what that saying is from, I'll write a special chapter of a character of your choosing. first one to comment with what cool cats and kittens is from gets that chapter. anyways, leave a comments and kudos and I hope you like this!

Richie never understood the whole soulmate thing, then again, he hadn’t met his soulmate yet, but he also didn’t see the point in it. If you loved someone, then you should be with them, regardless of the stupid saying on your wrist. When his sixteenth birthday on March seventh happened, he at first didn’t want to do anything, but his friends all surprised him. They all had a sleepover at their secret hideout in the woods, the day before his birthday, oddly, it felt like someone was missing though, someone who should have been there that wasn’t.

“Doesn’t it feel like we're missing anyone?” he finally asked after he finished blowing out the candles, everyone looked around and shook their heads. Everyone was there, everyone but Connor at least, maybe that's who he thought should be there, but the others begged him not to invite Connor.

“Other than your dumb boyfriend, everyone's here,” Stan said, as he dug into his slice of cake, Richie rolled his eyes, “he’s not my boyfriend,” when he said that everyone else rolled there eyes at him.

“F-Fine secret l-lover,” Bill said, causing the others to nod in agreement, “l-look we all t-think you d-deserve b-better,” he added. Richie didn’t want to admit it, but he thought so too, Connor wasn’t really the nicest guy, he basically forced Richie back into the closet, even after he came out to everyone, including his family. Connor didn’t want his cousin to find out, because his cousin would probably beat the shit out of him, or Richie, but Richie wanted to do couple things, hold hands in public and kiss. Was that selfish of him?

They all started to play a few games with each other, Bill even brought his expensive 3ds, which they all almost fought over to play. Since Richie was the birthday boy, he got to play first, he was playing smash bros and kicking the shit out of his opponent. “Man I hope my parents get me one!” he said, as he finished kicking the shit out of the player, passing it to Ben who wanted to play next. “So um, Bill, Beverly…..did you guys meet your soulmates?” he finally asked, he wanted to know the secret details. They both were quiet for a long time, before Beverly shook her head.

“Nope, not yet!” Richie raised an eyebrow, he knew that was a lie, but he didn’t want to call her out on it, he knew who her soulmate was, but she wanted to wait for that person to get his saying on his birthday. Bill spoke up next, lightly rubbing his neck and chuckling, “N-No, n-not yet, b-but I’m s-sure it will h-ha-happen soon,” he stuttered out. Bill never showed the others what his arm said, he refused to, saying it was way too embarrassing. Richie believed it was because his soulmate was someone everyone else knew.

“I heard Betty Ripsum doesn’t have a soulmate, they say when your arm is blank your soulmate has died or something,” Ben said, stating his usual fact he has. Richie felt a little sick about that, what if his was blank? That would be just his luck, getting a blank wrist.

A few hours later, it was almost midnight, they had three minutes until the clock struck twelve, everyone gathered around Richie. “God, you guys make me feel like I’m suddenly losing my virginity all over again,” he said chuckling slightly, Stanley hit his arm, grumbling about how sick that was. When it was one minute before twelve, Richie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for someone to say open.

“Open now!” Beverly yelled out, causing Richie to open his eyes immediately, he stared down at his wrist, and wrinkled his nose a bit. “The fuck does that even mean, ‘have you ever heard of a staph infection? My mothers going to kill me’ great, my soulmate is a mama boy!” he yelled out causing the rest to burst out in laughter. Richie actually felt his heart sink a bit, knowing that Connor would never say that, so Connor wasn’t his soulmate.

“At least we know Connor would never say that,” Mike muttered softly to Stanley, earning a small yeah from the other boy, they were thinking Richie couldn’t hear them, but he could, and it made him feel even worse.

The months flew by after that, and suddenly it was the last week of summer vacation, all of them were standing outside of the library, trying to figure out what to do.

“We could go to the quarry again,” Ben said, earning a bunch of no’s, it was starting to get too cold for that sort of thing.

“Okay, how about the arcade! I can kick your virgin asses at street fighter again!” Richie yelled out, earning a few glares from the others. “Some of us aren’t virgins Richie,” Beverly said, crossing her arms. “Right Right, sorry Beverly, I totally forgot that Stanley can’t be one since his dick got cut off when he was eight,” Stanley proceeded to punch Richie’s arm hard, earning a loud laugh from the boy.

“My dick didn’t get cut off dumbass! I was circumcised! But when I was like a month old stupid!” Stanley started to yell at Richie. Richie actually wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were now on a kid who was walking up the walkway to the library, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, a fanny pack and his face was covered in freckles, just looking at him made Richie knees feel weak. “Shit, who the fuck is that?” he finally asked, Stanley started to complain about how Richie wasn’t listening to him, “shut it Stan, I know you still have your dick, Bill who is that?” Richie asked again. Bill’s eyes fell on the boy, but then turned towards a little boy running towards him.

“I d-don’t know, b-but I’ll t-take G-Georgie inside to f-find out,” Bill said, grabbing Georgies hand and walking inside of the library. Richie and the others waited outside, Stan and Mike stood away from everyone else, talking to themselves, after about ten minutes, Richie got impatient, he walked inside, seeing the kid leaving and Bill walking towards the group. Richie tried to play it cool, not to glance at the kid, instead keeping his head forward, and then turning it slightly to look at him, “god he’s cute,” he finally mumbled, earning a hard slap on the back from Beverly.

“Come on lover boy,” She said, dragging him towards Bill, “Well, who is he?” Beverly asked, Bill smirked and looked at them. “H-He’s new, h-his name is E-Eddie K-Kaspbrak,” that name made Richie heart suddenly beat fast, he mumbled softly “Richie Kaspbrak, no…..Eddie Tozier,” that caused a smile to form on his face, causing Stanley to start teasing him. “Never knew you would like someone other than Connor, thank god for short shorts!” Stanley yelled out, causing the others to laugh and Richie to flip him off.

It was the first day of school, Richie was already running super late, his alarm didn’t go off in time, and his parents didn’t wake him up. So he had to hurry to get ready for school, forcing on a Nirvana T-shirt, so black jeans and grabbing his old beat up black backpack that had a sticker with NSFW on it. He raced down the stairs and grabbed his truck keys, before racing out of the house locking it and hopping into his truck. He was surprisingly making good time, he put on deodorant as he drove, and popped a few breath mints. When he pulled up to the school, he swiped a spot from a freshman, who flipped him off, causing Richie to flip them right back off and stick his tongue out. He jumped out of his car, making his way to where his friends would normally be.

Richie walked inside the cafeteria, he decided to sneak up on his friends, once he heard Bill talking he grinned knowing this would scare him. “Shut the fuck up Bill! I was busy fucking your mom!” he yelled out finally, causing Stanley to drop his book and mumble shit. Richie soon looked up, catching eyes with the new boy and watching him faint. “Well shit,” he said, as everyone rushed to Eddie's side.

Beverly was lecturing Richie when they were coming back from the soda machine with ice, yelling at him to apologize to Eddie once they got there, earning an eye roll from him. Once they got there, they were hearing the younger boy yelling at the others, he had blood on his hand and his face was almost red.

“Have you ever heard of a staph infection! My mother’s going to kill me!” Eddie yelled out, causing everyone's eyes to fall on Richie, who was now blushing badly and speechless for once.


	3. Welcome to the losers club Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you cool cats and kittens, no ones guessed where that's from yet, so imma keep saying it until someone does. I hope you like this update, also I hope you hate Henry and Patrick as much as I do, even though I roleplay as a great Patrick, anywho, leave a comment and kudos!

When Eddie woke up after fainting, he instantly felt pain in his hand, quickly looking over, he noticed dark red blood falling from his hand. His mind instantly went to needing a tetanus shot, the group of people just crowded around him, mumbling about how it’s just a scratch.

“Just a scratch!? Just a fucking scratch!?” he yelled out loudly, everyone looked at each other, giving the same perplexed reaction. “I’m sorry am I the only one with a brain here?!” he yelled again, everyone stayed quiet again. “Have you ever heard of a staph infection!? My mother’s going to kill me!” he yelled louder, for some reason everyone turned their attention towards Richie. “What does he say jump and you say how high!?” Eddie yelled again as he stood up, making his way out of the cafeteria. He knew he was being a little over dramatic, but he was honestly afraid of what his mother would do if she found out about this.

Eddie walked into the nurse’s office, and sat in a chair, slowly watching his blood blood drip down his arm and feeling sick. He felt like he was going to bleed out, no that wasn’t logically, but Eddie’s brain was formed just like his mother brain, he was a future hypochondriac. He probably would never leave his house if he had a choice. After about ten minutes the nurse came rushing over to him, cleaning up the blood on his arm and hand, then just put a band aid on it. Eddie stared in disbelief, he must have really overreacted, why did he think the cut was so bad? He took a deep breath and mumbled thank you.

After the nurse wrote him a note, he started to search for his class, knowing he was going to be extremely and needed to find another student quickly. While he walked, he caught eyes with a mullet haired looking boy, and a boy with black hair. They were talking rather loudly about some women, Eddie couldn’t really understand what, but he didn’t care, he just needed help fast.

“Uhm, excuse me? Can you guys help me find room 320?” he asked as he looked them up and down, they looked like nice boys, sure one looked like a hunter, but both still looked friendly. Eddie waited for a response from them, the black haired boy's mouth went into a full smile as he looked Eddie up and down, the mullet boy growled and looked away.

“Patrick, why would we help a sad little freshman?” he asked as he turned and looked at Patrick, noticing the grin and sighing. “Dude, you’re messed up in the head,” he added, as he shook his head. Eddie didn't quite know what was going on, but he started to get a bad feeling, “I um….never mind, I think I can find it on my own,” Eddie said as he started to walk away. Patrick grabbed Eddie by his shoulder, pulling him back hard and grinning at him.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be glad to help you!” he said, dragging Eddie towards a hallway, Henry rolled his eyes and followed after, making sure no one was following them. They were all quiet as they walked down the hallway, no one seemed to pay attention, and if someone did, they would look the other way and ignore them. Eddie felt his heartbeat pick up and he got ready to make a break for it, but Patrick's hand was tightly gripping his shoulder.

They soon entered a dark room, Patrick reached over and turned on a light, then shoved Eddie to the floor, and pounced on him. Eddie started to freak out, he was kicking and punching in every direction, even punching Patrick in the face a few times, earning an angry growl. “You fucking brat! You’re dead, once I’m done with you, you won’t want to show your face again!” he screamed at Eddie, getting ready to attack again.

Before anyone could act, a hard metal chair slammed into Patrick back, Henry was passed out in the corner of the room, and the chair wielder was Beverly, the red haired girl from the cafeteria. Eddie jumped up fast and ran behind her, feeling like a scared little rabbit, Beverly spat at Patrick and threw the chair down at him.

“You’re fucking nasty, you make me sick, pick on someone your own size next time Patrick! And get some fucking help! You need it!” she yelled, before lightly grabbing Eddie arm, and dragging him to their homeroom. Once they were away from Patrick and Henry, she quickly turned and started to look Eddie over. “Are you okay?! Did they hurt you!? God I wish I showed up sooner,” she was acting like a mother hen, making Eddie feel almost loved.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn’t defend himself, Beverly lightly tapped his nose and smiled, causing Eddie to wrinkle it and blush a bit. They proceeded to walk to the first period, when he walked inside he noticed Richie was arguing with the teacher up at the board. 

“No, what I’m saying is Richie the LGBT history isn’t relative to this lesson or really this class,” the teacher said towards Richie, causing him to eye roll at him. “Sit down Mr. Tozier,” he added, earning a few ooooos from the class.

“You’re telling me that we’re starting off with the sixties in history, but we aren’t going to touch on stonewall at all?!” Richie sounded extremely angry about this. Eddie and Beverly both took their seats, watching the train-wreck happen together. “Please tell me police brutality, random murders, riots and people fighting for their rights isn’t important!? Cause it sure as hell is important to me! And if you don’t talk about Stonewall or any of the lgbt history, I swear my parents will rain down on you harder than you can say receding hairline!” he yelled at him, causing the teacher to blush badly. Eddie starred in awh at Richie, never seeing anyone talk to a teacher like that before.

“You should join the gay, straight alliance,” Beverly whispered to Eddie, “Richie's the leader, plus all the loser’s club is in it, which means you need to be in it too,” she added, smiling at him.

“The losers club?” Eddie asked, confused about what that is, right as he asked that, Richie sat behind him and smirked.

“Yeah, welcome to the losers club asshole,” Richie whispered almost in Eddie's ear, causing Eddie to shiver and blush badly.


	4. Stanley alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, my work is making me work at like 8am to basically close, and so I've been really exhausted, but i'm back and I don't work until 1pm tomorrow so I can update and sleep in. anyways, um so this chapter will be really sad, I was going to have this happen to Mike instead, but I felt like it would be a lot worse if it was Stanley. hope you like it!

Stanley's birthday was the last one in the gang’s, he was technically the youngest, only by a few days, but still it made him the youngest. So no one really ever forgot his birthday, but on Stan's sixteenth birthday, he refused to allow anyone to come over and celebrate with him. He lied to them, knowing it’s a sin to do so, but he couldn’t help it, he was nervous, he told everyone he was going out of town to visit his grandparents. Everyone seemed disappointed about this, bitching about how it's his sixteenth birthday, the most important one, the soulmate one. Strangely, he had a bad feeling, he didn’t know why, he just had something telling him to stay home.

On the night before his birthday, he hid in his room, not wanting his parents to see his wrist until he did. He was worried it would say something that involved another boy, since he was Jewish, that was an instant ticket into a gay camp. So he stayed in his room, basically reading all night and ignoring any knocks his parents made on his door. Before the clock struck twelve, Stanley hid inside his closet, with just his cellphone for light. He shut his eyes tightly before anything happened, knowing that what Beverly said you had to do. He counted down sixty seconds and then opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath and staring at his wrist.

Nothing appeared, not a single thing popped up, he rubbed his wrist slightly and stared, still nothing. He checked his phone and saw it said twelve oh one. Stan remembered what Richie said about Betty Ripsom, who’s wrist was blank, meaning she didn’t have a soulmate. His stomach flipped and he checked his wrist again, nothing, he felt tears fill up his eyes and he pulled out his phone fast, checking to see what the hell was happening. Every article he read said that if your wrist was blank, that it met your soulmate died, or that it wasn't your actual birthday. Knowing full well that this was the day he was born, he determined that he actually didn’t have a soulmate. That for some strange reason hurt him more than he thought it would, making him feel sick. Instead of actually leaving his closet, Stanley chose to stay in it, and sleep on the floor, he didn’t want his parents to see him crying.

Once summer was almost over and Stanley couldn’t avoid hiding the gang anymore, he bought a giant bracelet to wear on his wrist, lying about how the saying was super embarrassing. Everyone actually bought it, well actually not everyone, Richie didn’t believe it for a second, he was the one questioning Stanley the most about it.

“So, what does it say then?” Richie finally asked him, crossing his arms and glaring, “you know mind, so I should get to know yours,” he added. Stanley shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

“Naw, it’s really embarrassing, not cute like yours,” he lied and laughed a bit. “Mine isn’t fucking cute Stanley, it’s what a fucking crazy person would say, so tell me yours,” Richie wasn’t going to let this go until Stanley shared. Stan sighed and thought about it for a minute, it would be nice to share the secret, he thought, but he also didn’t want sympathy from anyone, especially from Richie. He weighed the options a bit in his mind, and finally decided to tell him, feeling guilty about lying to his ‘Best Friend.’

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” he said, pausing for a moment hoping Richie would say never mind or something, that of course didn’t happen, Richie watched him closely and waited. Finally he took his bracelet off his wrist and showed it to Richie, feeling the tears fill up in his eyes again. Richie stared at it and didn’t say anything at first, he then looked up at Stanley and sighed.

“What’s the big fucking deal?” he asked, Stan starred dumbfounded at Richie for a bit and then cleared his throat. “Are you dumb Richie! It’s blank!” He yelled, then took a look down at his wrist, he was shocked for a bit and stared at it, there was writing, like an actual sentence, but how? He read it slowly, over and over again, before looking at Richie and smiling.

“M-My brother w-won’t l-leave me a-alone,” Stanley said out loud reading his wrist, he grinned, knowing only one person who stuttered, which happened to be Bill. Bill actually wasn’t in Derry for a while, he had to go to New York to see family, but Stanley knew, once Bill came back, that was what he was going to say to him. Which made his heart beat fast, so fast that he felt sick, he actually had a soulmate, and it was someone he really loved, Stanley was happier then he thought he would ever feel, “thank god,” he whispered, walking away from Richie, still smiling big.


	5. pick a side Richie

Richie wasn’t really in the mood to deal with this stupid class, the teacher was skipping over everything that Richie found important. Skipping over the countless deaths that happen or the fact that his kind us to not have rights. He then remembered what the history teacher told him last year, that being gay was a sin, this thought caused him to go red, as he shoot daggers into the teacher. Which he actually seemed to notice, the teacher turned his attention to Richie, watching him closely.

“Mr. Tozier, if there is an issue, please share it with the class,” Everyone turned to him as he spoke, he smiled slightly and rubbed his head.

“You see,” He started to speak as Eddie and Beverly walked into class, he blushed, “I just started to remember how much of a homophobic asshole you are!” he finally finished, trying to ignore Eddie in the corner of his eye. He watched the teacher closely, blushing even more.

“Mr. Tozier, I am assuming you’re just saying that out of emotion right now, so I won’t send you to the principal for calling me that, but know that I am not homophobic. The LGBT history isn’t relevant to this lesson.” He said, his eyes were now red with fire, Richie glared right back at him.

“I’m sorry, stonewall isn’t relevant to this lesson!? Marsha P Johnson death isn’t relevant?! Please, tell me how those aren’t relevant.” Richie yelled out glaring even more. Eventually the teacher ignored Richie and went back on his lesson. Richie glared and looked at Bev and Eddie talking. Once he heard Bev mention the GSA club he turned and grinned. “Yeah, Welcome to the loser club asshole!” Richie said as he leaned forward and whispered that into Eddie's ear.

Right after class, Richie walked With Eddie and Bev towards the GSA class room, Richie was going on and on about all the marches they have and how they go up to New York for pride a few times a year. Beverly rolled her eyes at him, and whispered something to Eddie, causing Richie to flip her off. “I’m sorry Molly, am I boring you!?” he asked smirking, knowing that would get her fired up. She flipped him off as they walked into the classroom, noticing Bill and Stanley talking in the corner of the room, Bill was holding Stan's hand and laughing quietly. “When did that happen?” Richie asked, causing Beverly to look over and smirk.

“Probably this morning, after the whole chaos with Eddie,” She added, motioning to Eddie, causing the smaller boy to blush.

“Sorry about that guys, I didn’t mean to get mad at everyone, my mom is just….really protective,” He whispered the last part and started to look down, Richie kept his eyes on the smaller boy ruffing his hair. “Don’t be sorry Spaghetti, we understand, man your mother must be hot if you’re all caught up on her.” He added, smirking and noticing Eddie now glaring at him. He then turned his attention back to Stan and Bill, holding hands in the corner again, and talking. He felt happy for his friend, but also really concerned, like….what if Bill hurt him, whose side would he be on? His Best friend, or his childhood friend. Richie felt annoyed having to even think about picking a side.


End file.
